


Trust

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Against your own self, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I luv u keith, Insecurity, M/M, feelings of betrayal, more angst than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Prompt: "How can I trust you?"





	Trust

“How can I trust you?”

The words pierced right through his chest, stabbing him directly where his heart tried to keep up with his ragged breaths.

And even when he didn’t want to admit it, his doubt had its reasons. Logical and painful reasons.

“I...” he muttered, too low to be heard even by himself, what kind of excuse would he make up now? He couldn’t even lie to him, not when their relationship seemed to tilt to the edge of break up. Not when he had never lied to him, even though he always accusated of lying, “I don’t...”

“You don’t know, do you?” he asked, his voice with an urge to breakdown into sobs, “You don’t know because you always let me down.”

He mouthed, looking up to see his eyes, bluer than the most beautiful sea he had ever seen.

“Lance...”

“You don’t know because not even you can trust yourself, Keith” he interrupted, his voice calmer than before but still low and fragile, “And you can’t inspire faith when you don’t even have that for yourself.”

He sighed, feeling so disappointed, and lowered his gaze to the ground, his own eyes starting to fill up with tears at the statement.

“Keith?” he heard him murmur carefully, as if he just noticed the harm that his words did, “Keith, I’m sorry, that-”

“No. You’re right.” he answered quickly, wiping his eyes and sighing at the floor, looking his feet closing up the distance, “I’m a disappointment even when I try not to be. Even when I want to be for you. Even when I had never lied to you and you still can’t believe my truth.”

“Keith...”

“I’m sorry, Lance” he apologized in a whisper, feeling his hands holding his shoulders in a slow and comforting touch, “I promised myself I’d become better for you, that I’d become someone you can rely on. But I just keep messing things up, and I keep making the same mistakes over and over again!”

“Keith” he pronounced, his voice soft and worried against his ears.

“Don’t try to say I’m wrong” he whimpered, his eyes finally going up to meet his face and smile painfully, “You said it yourself... How can you even trust me?”

His mouth crooked and opened in a gasp, and he suddenly found himself wrapped in a tight hug, his neck serving as a shelter for low sobs.

“Lance...”

“I don’t know who is wrong or right here, okay?” he said with a broken voice, high pitched in whines, “But I don’t want you to feel like a disappointment, Keith.”

He sighed deeply, his eyes clearing by a couple of falling tears.

“I thought you were mad at me.”

“I’m mad at you.”

He huffed, feeling a smile appear against his soft skin.

“I’m sorry I’m such a loser, Lance” he murmured reaching up to circle him with his arms in a weak hug, “I’m sorry this loser loves you.”

He heard him snort, his face hidding more into the crook of his neck.

“That’s the first time you say you love me” he muttered, a nervous touch in his back making him self-conscious.

“I-it’s not.”

He heard him laugh lowly.

“It definitely is.”

He bit his lip, and tightened his hug.

“I’m sorry is the first time I have said it.” he apologized, regreting all the silences he conserved when he heard it from the other one frequently. Sometimes between kisses. Sometimes between mocking laughs.

“You haven’t, though.”

“What?”

His hands left his back, pulling away from him to look him at the eyes, and he felt breathless at his little bashful smile.

“Say it now” he whispered, blinking expectant at his blushing face, “Please.”

He had to take a long inhale and gather all the courage he could manage, handling to gather himself, too, from the dispair that he was feeling. Those eyes were the ones that will always inspire him for more.

“I love you, Lance."


End file.
